User blog:JohnDoe217/the Useless
Name: Tubor the Great Dust. Aliases: Julian Manning, Dr. Snowden. the Perpetrator, Bob Hughes. Alignment: Chaotic Evil, lawful evil as law enforcement Status: Alive Occupation: Serial killer, rapist, thief, thug, law enforcement , scientist. Species: Daemon. Origins Tubor the Daemon was created by the First of the Fallen, created as a useless amusement for him and to be inferior to the other daemons, clearly displaying more weak and undeveloped powers compared to his brethen, for this, he would loathe himself, almost to the point of considering suicide, however, a fellow demon who was placed in the same exact situation would converse with him, becoming companions and planning an scheme to wipe out the entire daemon pack, wanting revenge for his brutal torture and seclusion from his fellow brethen. Having now escaped from the confinements of Hell, he'd follow through the cracks of the Underworld and escape onto Earth, eventually encountering a scientist named Snowden whom he'd possess, having his credentials, his mind, everything he thought he could think, everything he knew of, he would absorb that knowledge, making him smarter each time he'd possess somebody, like a parasite. However, the body he'd take wasn't able to handle his power, detoriating slowly, gradually destroying his body which would force Tubor out of Snowden's body, He would then posess the unrespected and unattractive law enforcer, Julian Manning, gaining his knowledge of the law and skills of combat, he'd use this lawful power to sexually assult men and women, being very perverted and cruel, sometimes he'd outright just rape his victims to death, no control no stopping just went through a sexual frenzy, being so impulsive, he adored the pleasure he'd get as he watched the light go out of their eyes just as he was in them, on top of that, Julian's body was one that suited him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted without consquence. As he then patrolled around the streets of Manhattan as Julian, he'd find Daemons, which would send him into a fear unlike many, he didn't want to go back, he wouldn't. He'd engage in a very brutal battle having fought with his brethen, he would finish off the last one, but that was without no cost, the body he was in was highly damaged, he couldn't heal since he was too fragile, so he left the body, killing Julian in the process. After a short amount of time went by, he'd find a suitable body that could be possessed, possessing a man named Bob Hughes, a teacher of children, who'd secretly had pedophilic urges, groping children when no one was looking, taking them to his office with some leaving a very worrying look on their faces. Inheriting his sick, twisted love for children, this man would become one of the most disgusting daemons that have ever lived, going beyond that of a Daemon's moral code and descending to the lowest of the low. But sooner or later, he'd get what's coming to him. A new angel, an angel who comes from a past similar to his, could this be his chance at love? or could it be his chance at death? Powers Daemonic Possession- Though very ''weak ''at the time, Tubor would gradually evolve from possessing bacterium to animals and to certain species, being able to control without limit, though if they had the willpower, they could suppress him for a certain period of time. Possessive Enhancement- Every single time he'd possess a target, he'd enhance their condition to superhuman levels, being able to lift a car, throw adult-sized humans effortlessly, and force his hand into somebody's chest, killing them instantly. Category:Blog posts